It is Finally Time……For Some Flipping!
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Lincoln and Clyde get taken to an alternate universe where Lincoln's sisters have their names and personalities flipped around. Leni is now Lisa, Lynn is now Lucy, Lily is now Lori, etc. Meanwhile, Diancie talks to Luna and something she isn't too happy about happens.
1. Chapter 1

**February 19th, 2018**

Lincoln and Clyde were taking a walk through Reflection Cave.

Lincoln: It's so pretty in here.

Clyde: I hear that some people believe that each one of these reflective crystals is actually a portal to an alternate universe.

Lincoln: Those must be the same people who thought Mew was under a truck. How could any of these possibly…?

Suddenly, Anthony's head popped out of one of the portals.

Anthony: LINCOLN, YOU'VE GOTTA SEE THIS!

Lincoln and Clyde got surprised by this. Without seeing Anthony, they bumped into each other's heads. This knocked them both unconscious. When they woke up, they saw Anthony standing in front of a house that looked very similar to Lincoln's.

Lincoln: Anthony, what's going on here? Why does everything look so different?

Anthony: I took you guys to an alternate universe.

Clyde: An alternate universe? For real?

Anthony: Yeah!

Clyde: Lincoln! That means…

Lincoln: It means nothing, Clyde. This is obviously all just a dream.

Anthony: A dream? Are you 100% positive about that?

Lincoln: Yes.

Anthony: Well, then how do you explain this?

Anthony punched Lincoln in the arm.

Lincoln: Ow!

Anthony: If this is a dream, how did you feel that?

Lincoln: Something must be hurting my arm in the real world at the same time you punch me in the dream.

Clyde: I don't know, Lincoln. That seems pretty unlikely. Besides, would that mean this is your dream, or my dream?

Anthony: Who cares?! I just wanted to show you guys something.

Lincoln: Well then get it over with and show us.

Anthony: Alright….BEHOLD!

Lincoln: ….That's just my house.

Anthony: No, it's an ALTERNATE VERSION of your house, with an ALTERNATE VERSION of your family in it.

Clyde: An alternate version of his family? Alternate how?

Anthony: See for yourself. The personalities and names of all the sisters have switched around.

Lincoln, Clyde, and Anthony looked inside and saw a bunch of people who looked like Lincoln's sisters.

Anthony: And now, I will introduce them!


	2. Special Introductions

The names in bold are the names of these new versions of the characters. When I say the names in the descriptions, I mean the original versions of them.

 **Lily –** She's the oldest of all the sisters, but only has the mental capacity of a 1-year-old.

She looks like Lori, but her shirt is lavender and she wears an adult diaper.

Lily: Poo Poo.

Clyde: And despite that, she's still beautiful.

Anthony: On the other end of the family is…

 **Lori –** Despite being a tiny little baby, she's a really good golfer.

She looks like Lily, but with a light blue shirt.

Lori: Lillilly fore!

Lori hit a golf ball with her club and it crashed through a window.

Lincoln: You sure she's a _really good_ golfer?

Anthony: That stroke would've looked a lot better if she was at the golf course instead of in her house. Anyway, my favorite one is next.

 **Lisa –** She's like the smartest member of the family.

She looks like Leni but with Lisa's clothes and glasses.

Lisa: That is not the correct usage of the word "Like."

 **Leni –** She's the dumbest in the family.

She looks like Lisa but with Leni's clothes and glasses.

Leni: Hey look, there's more yogurt in the cold food box thingy. Street name: Fridge.

Anthony: And now for my least favorite one.

 **Lola –** She really likes watching game shows. She has other distinguishing characteristics, but I like none of them.

She looks like Luna but with Lola's dress and tiara.

Lola (in a high-pitched, whiny voice): I wanna pick what to wear for the pageant before The Newlywed Game starts, but I can't decide! Life is pain!

Anthony: Now for the one who surprised me the most in how not awful they are.

 **Luna –** Instead of tea parties with her plushies, she puts on rock concerts for them.

She looks like Lola but with Luna's clothes and that ridiculous hairdo Lola had at the end of Yes Man.

Luna: STAGE DIVE!

Anthony: And now for the one who in my opinion has the most interesting backstory.

 **Lana –** Unlike the Lana from our universe, she's old enough that her parents let her go on a Pokémon journey. Unfortunately for her, while on that journey, she fell off a cliff and permanently broke every bone in her body from the neck down. Because of this, she had to leave her plumbing and mud pie businesses behind.

She looks like Luan but with Lana's hat and a cast on her entire body except her head.

Anthony: Lincoln, ask me if she broke her funny bone.

Lincoln said nothing and just gave Anthony an angry glare.

Anthony: Clyde, ask me if she broke her funny bone.

Clyde: Did she break her funny bone?

Anthony: How can she break something she doesn't have?

Lincoln: What you were trying to do there was call Luan unfunny, right?

Anthony: Exactly.

Lincoln: But that's not Luan, it's Lana, so your joke doesn't even make sense.

Anthony: ….Yeah, but…

Lincoln: Also, a funny bone isn't actually a bone, it's a nerve. So you can't break it.

Anthony: I know, but I…

Lincoln: Also also, it has absolutely nothing to do with how good at comedy someone is.

Anthony: Alright, alright! Looks like you'd be excellent at CinemaSins. Now, where was I? Oh yeah.

 **Luan –** She used to be unbearably annoying, but after Lana's tragic accident, she learned that she should only tell jokes in appropriate situations.

She looks like Lana but without her hat and wearing Luan's clothes.

Anthony: And last, but not least (maybe)…

 **Lucy and Lynn –** In this universe, the younger one is the one who plays sports, and the older one is the one who…does whatever it is Lucy does.

Lucy looks like Lynn with Lucy's hair and clothes (but you can see her eyes) and Lynn looks like Lucy with Lynn's hair and clothes (but you can't see her eyes).

Anthony: And that's everyone.

Lincoln: So you're done now?

Anthony: I introduced all the sisters, so yeah.

Lincoln: Finally! Now I'm gonna sit here until I wake up.

Lincoln sat down.

Anthony: Oh, come on! Didn't you find it interesting?

Lincoln: No. I just found it weird.

Clyde: I found it interesting. What's their version of Lincoln like?

Anthony: There is no Lincoln in this universe. It's just the girls and their mom and dad.

Clyde: What are the mom and dad like?

Anthony: Exactly like Lincoln's parents except they're flipped around in the same way the daughters are. They're also gym leaders instead of a dentist and a chef. That's why they're not home, they're at their gyms. But there's also one more difference. This family's last name isn't Loud. It's something much more hilarious.

Clyde: What is it?

Anthony: Special.

Lincoln: …That's not funny at all.

Anthony: It's not to us because our definition of the word "special" is "extraordinary; exceptional, as in amount or degree." But in this universe, it means something completely different. I'd say what, but you guys are too young to hear it. So now that I'm done with that introduction which may or may not have been unnecessary, let's go inside.

Lincoln: Not gonna happen. I'm not moving a muscle from this spot until I wake up.

Anthony: You should start moving your muscles then because you're awake.

Lincoln: I can't be. I've had dreams like this before. There was this one really horrible dream I had once where all my sisters were boys. And there was this other time when I hit my head after seeing a Bunnelby…

Anthony: Having dreams that are similar to this situation does not mean that this situation is also a dream. Now let's go inside. I already met them earlier and told them all about our universe. They said they wanna meet you.

Lincoln: Not gonna happen.

Anthony: Well now you're just being rude.

Anthony grabbed Lincoln by his hair and dragged him into the house. Clyde followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony: I'm back, everyone. Here's that brother I was telling you about.

The Specials: *various "whoa"s and "wow"s and stuff*

Leni: He's nothing like I pictured him.

Luna: What's up with your hair, dude?

Luan: It almost sounded like you said "hairdo."

Anthony: And this is his boyfriend Clyde.

Lincoln: He's not my boyfriend, he's just my friend. Assuming that he's my boyfriend is really stupid. But not as stupid as this dream I'm having. How could a universe like this possibly exist? Everybody knows that there's only one universe for each Nintendo franchise and that's it.

Anthony: That's a common misconception. There's actually an infinite number of universes. Any idea for a universe you could possibly think of is a universe that exists. Lisa, back me up on this.

Lisa: Gladly. I proved the infinite universes hypothesis approximately 13 years ago when I was 4 years old.

Clyde: Proved it how?

Lisa: With this device I invented.

Lisa showed Lincoln and Clyde a watch on her left wrist.

Lincoln: That's the same device Lisa had in my dream where I had 10 brothers. All the more evidence that this is a dream too.

Clyde: Lincoln, I'm sorry, but can you please stop? I'm sure you're right, and it's a dream, but I'm trying to enjoy it.

Lincoln: Sorry.

Clyde: So what did you do with the device, Leni, I mean Lisa?

Lisa: I have used it to visit many universes throughout the years, the first of which was one in which not only was Korrina a member of Team Plasma, but Christmas is celebrated on July 4th. When I came back home, I started my collection of items from other universes because she…

Lola: *groan* Not that stupid collection again. It's just a bunch of random junk. Most of it isn't even anything…

Lisa: Don't say that word! Don't you remember what Anthony said it means in his universe? And how many times am I going to have to explain this to you? The reason I keep those mementos is because…

Lincoln: Wait. Do you all believe this infinite universes nonsense?

The Specials: *various ways of saying yes*

Anthony: Why wouldn't they? They have a sister who proved that it ISN'T nonsense.

Lincoln: If infinite universes exist, how come we never get visitors from any of them?

Anthony: We do. Her name is Karli.

Lincoln: ….

Anthony: What?

Lincoln: You seriously expect me to believe that Karli is from a different universe?

Anthony: She is.

Lincoln: So if I ask her about it, she'll say…

Anthony: That is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth because it is. Now Specials, what do you say we go to the bowling alley now like you said we were gonna?

The Specials: *various ways of saying it's time for bowling*

Lincoln: No thanks. That would be too weird. I'd rather stay here.

Anthony: You can't. This isn't your house.

Lincoln: Yes it…oh, right.

Everyone got in the van.

Clyde: Do you guys call your van Vanzilla?

Luan: Yeah, but only because nobody liked my suggestion, Rovan.

Lisa got in the driver's seat and noticed the van was out of gas.

Lisa: That's peculiar. How could the van be out of gas?

Leni: Ooh, I know how! Yesterday, one of my chores was to clean out the van, so I emptied out all the gas.

Lisa: …..Alright then, everyone get out and start pushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back in the universe Anthony, Lincoln, and Clyde are from (it's called the Y Universe)**

Diancie and Eureka were at home arguing about something.

Grace: Stop! Stop! Just stop! Diancie, you can't replace Korrina as the Shalour gym leader, because only humans can be gym leaders. I know you think that's disgusting or whatever, but that's just the rules.

Diancie: But if it wasn't, which it shouldn't be, I could totally…

Grace: Just get over it! Okay?

Eureka: …Is something wrong? You've always hated it when me and Diancie fight, but it's never driven you THIS crazy.

Grace: Nothing's wrong, Eureka.

Eureka: Then why are you so mad?

Lillie: I know why she's so mad. Grandma, I can tell that you don't like how I out of nowhere told you I'm gonna live here and now you've got yet another kid to deal with.

Grace: What? No, I don't mind having you stay here.

Lillie: Yeah, but I can tell you'd prefer I didn't. If I could go stay at the Loud house instead, I would in a heartbeat.

Eureka: Why can't you?

Lillie: They'd never let me. There's so many people living there already, and they think I'm crazy.

Diancie: …Did you ever think to ASK THEM?

Lillie (not sarcastic): ….Wait a second…ask them? Diancie, that makes so much sense! I'm gonna go down there and ask.

Lillie went upstairs.

Lillie: After I watch the new episode of The Loud House, of course.

Diancie went upstairs too.

Lillie: Do you wanna watch it with me?

Diancie: I'd rather have my arms cut off than watch that poop. I'm just going upstairs to give Marshadow dirty looks while I polish my chainsaw.

Diancie started doing that. Lillie turned on the TV and turned to channel 63.

 _Crashing through the crowded halls,_

 _Dodging girls like ping-pong balls,_

 _Just to reach the bathroom on time_

Lillie: I don't get why Uncle Anthony hates this theme song so much.

Diancie: I do.

Diancie was about to put her headphones on, but then she noticed something on the TV.

Diancie: What?! One of them is a guitar player?! Why didn't anyone tell me?! Getting to hear some live rock music would've made Thanksgiving a lot less boring.

Lillie: Boring?! Were we at different Thanksgivings?

Diancie: All that "Am I related to you?" stuff is only interesting if you care about the people involved, which I do not. But I get the feeling I'm gonna care about one of them now.

Diancie went downstairs.

Lillie: ….Yeah, it's probably not safe to let her go there by herself.

Lillie went downstairs.

Diancie: Are you coming too? I thought you wanted to watch that show.

Lillie: Eh, it's one I've already seen.

Diancie: But you said it was…oh right, you're from the future.

Emolga: If Diancie wants live guitar playing, why doesn't she just ask you?

Marshadow: You and I both know what the answer to that question is.

Lillie and Diancie went to the Loud house. Lillie rang the doorbell.

Diancie: I am not waiting!

Diancie ripped off the door and went inside.

Lillie: Diancie! What did the door ever do to you?

Diancie: Where's the guitar player?!

Rita: You mean Luna?

Diancie: Is she the guitar player?

Rita: Yes.

Diancie: Then yes!

Rita: She's up in her room. Why are you yelling so much?

Diancie: I DON'T KNOW WHICH ROOM IS HERS!

Lillie: I'll show you where it is. Just please stop bothering these lovely people.

Diancie and Lillie went to Luna's room.

Diancie: YOU! Play your guitar!

Luna: No problem, dude. I'm always happy to play when fans want me to.

Diancie: I'm not a fan…..at least not yet.

Luna: You will be in a second.

 _Got the rock and roll bug and I just can't shake it_

 _Follow your heart and you're really gonna make it_

 _I tried my hand at dental hygiene_

 _But at the end of the day it just wasn't my scene_

 _You can live your life full of doubt_

 _Or you can do what you love and it will all work out_

Diancie: STOP! You suck.

Luna: What?!

Lillie: Oh-no.

Luna: I do not suck!

Diancie: The only way you can say you don't suck is if TOTALLY sucking is considered something different. Your guitar playing is ok at best, and those stupid lyrics definitely aren't helping.

Luna: Well who put you in charge of deciding what music is and isn't good?

Diancie: I did. Just now. Thanks for the idea. So anyway, right now you're nothing but a colossal disappointment. I thought I had finally found a human I was gonna like, but nope. You're just as useless as all the others. But if you want, I can give you some music lessons. When we're done, MAYBE you'll be half-decent at playing rock music…eventually…..if we pull a miracle.

Luna walked out of the room angrily.

Lillie: Diancie! Why'd you have to do that?

Diancie: Why do you care?

Lillie: Because now Aunt Luna's probably gonna tell everyone what you just did, and since I'm the one who brought you here, they might not let me stay here.

Diancie: Why do you keep making assumptions about what they're gonna do? If these people were mad at me, why would they ever blame you? It's not like I needed you in order to get here. I could've gotten here without you.

Lillie: I suppose that's true, but you're still gonna need to apologize.

Diancie: For what? All I did was offer to help the guitar player not suck anymore. Since when is being nice something you have to apologize for?

Luna came back in with Lisa. Lisa had a new invention in her hands.

Luna: Hey Jerkface, I agreed I'd test out my little sis's new invention, but it needs TWO test subjects. You wanna be the other one?

Diancie (talking to Lillie): …What are you waiting for? She asked you a question.

Luna: I was talking to you.

Diancie: Oh. Well I'm really gonna need to know what the invention does before I can say yes or no.

Luna: I heard the word "Yes." That's good enough for me.

Lisa used her invention on Diancie and Luna. Diancie fell on the ground. She looked down and saw Luna's legs.

Diancie: No! NO! This can't be happening!

Diancie tried to look at her hands, but she couldn't see her hands. More on this later.


	5. Bowling is fun!

Anthony, Lincoln, Clyde, and most of the Specials were pushing the van to the gas station.

Clyde: This is taking a lot longer than I thought it would.

Anthony: It would be taking less time if Luna and Lola, I mean Lola and Luna, weren't standing on top of the van like idiots.

Lola was waving at nothing and Luna was playing her guitar.

Lola (in a British accent): We're in a parade, mate.

Anthony: No, you're not. What is causing you to think that you are?

They made it to the gas station.

Lisa: Conveniently, the bowling alley is right next to the gas station. You guys can go in and start playing. I'll fill up the van then meet you in there.

Anthony: Sounds good to me.

Lynn helped Lana out of the van and then everyone but Lisa went to the bowling alley.

Lucy: Why aren't all the bowling balls black?

Anthony: Because bowling balls come in a variety of colors.

Lucy: Sigh. That's a letdown.

Lynn: This is so stupid!

Anthony: What?

Lynn: This bowling alley has a bowling video game. Why would anyone play that here when this is the only place you can play real bowling?

Anthony: I'd hate to agree with you on this, but yeah, it does seem kinda pointless.

Anthony then put a coin in the bowling arcade game and played it. Everyone bowled for a while and then Lisa came in with a device of some sort.

Lisa: Let's see. It should be here somewhere.

Her device beeped a bunch.

Lisa: Over there!

Lisa went onto the lane where Leni was bowling.

Leni: I didn't know you were supposed to go out there.

Leni went onto the lane too. Lisa pushed a button on her device and it turned into a drill.

Anthony: You're actually NOT supposed to go out there.

Lisa started drilling into the floor until she found what she was looking for.

Lincoln: This isn't a turn I expected the dream to take.

Lisa: At last! I've found it!

Lincoln: Found what?

Everyone looked into the hole Lisa had dug and saw a fountain.

Lisa: The Fountain of Youth!

Lincoln: …Oh, so the Fountain of Youth is real too now. Yeah, okay.

Anthony: Awesome! I want me some youth!

Lisa: STOP! Nobody drink from this fountain.

Lisa filled a water bottle with water from the fountain.

Lola: Then how come YOU'RE gonna drink from it?

Lisa: I'm not. Now everybody run before the manager kicks us out for putting a hole in the floor.

Everybody ran outside and got in the van. Lisa started driving.

Lisa: If my theory is correct, which it likely is due to the fact my theories are correct 99.16% of the time, than the water from this fountain can only turn those who drink it into newborn infants. However, after I finish making modifications to it, this water will be able to turn its drinkers into whatever age they want, and they'll be able to stay that age for many years.

Anthony: My friend Karli would like that. How long's it gonna take you?

Lisa: I estimate that I will be finished modifying the water in 6 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days.

Clyde: …So….is the water magic or…

Anthony: Don't ask how it works. That ruins the fun.


	6. Diancie's Awful Day

Diancie could only see Luna's hands.

Diancie: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Diancie is now in Luna's body and has Luna's voice. Luna is now in Diancie's body and has Diancie's voice.

Luna (sarcastic): Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not like this?

Diancie: I say that I'll help you improve your guitar playing, and THIS is how you repay me?!

Luna: I didn't appreciate you saying that you think my music is bad.

Diancie: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!

Diancie turned to Lisa.

Diancie: Listen Sadness from Inside Out, you had better put me back in my body right this second, or I will…

Diancie tried to grab her chainsaw, but instead grabbed Luna's guitar.

Diancie: …...THIS ISN'T MY CHAINSAW!

Luna: That's right, it's not. It's my ax. Give it here.

Diancie: Fine, take it! Why would I ever choose an ax over a chainsaw?

Diancie threw Luna's guitar at her.

Luna: Because axes are better.

Luna put her guitar in its case.

Luna: And if you want your body back, all you gotta do is say you like my music.

Diancie: I like your music.

Luna: …That was fast.

Diancie: Saying that is nothing compared to having to be a human.

Luna: So do you really mean it, or are you just saying it?

Diancie: I don't know. I guess that song you were playing wasn't that bad. Like I said, the tune was fine, the lyrics just weren't my cup of tea. Now can I have my body?

Luna: Hhmm…what do you think, dudes? Should we switch our bodies back?

Lillie: If you wanna live, you should.

Lisa: Yes. I need to test my invention more.

Luna: I do suppose this was too much for just being a little rude. Go ahead, Lis. Switch us back.

Lisa: Very well.

Lisa tried to use the invention again, but it wouldn't work.

Lisa: It appears to be out of energy.

Diancie: Recharge it then. NOW!

Lisa: I can't. It runs on plutonium, which I'm currently all out of. I'll just make a quick trip to the plutonium store.

Diancie: Not a quick enough trip! I refuse to be a human for so much as 1 more second!

Lisa: Calm yourself. You'll be a Pokémon again in due time.

Diancie: I'm not sure I know what that means, but I get the feeling I disagree.

Lisa: Luna, will you drive me to the plutonium store?

Luna: I would, but the picture on my driver's license doesn't exactly match what I look like right now.

Luna looked at Diancie.

Luna: What about you? Can you…?

Diancie: YES, I CAN DRIVE! Now let's get to that store ASAP!

Diancie started dragging herself across the floor.

Lisa: Why are you dragging yourself across the floor?

Diancie: Do you think legless Pokémon know how to walk? Because they don't. Why do you think I've been sitting this entire time?

Lisa: Excuse me a moment. I'll be right back.

Lisa left the room.

Luna: Speaking of not knowing how to move, how do I float around and stuff?

Diancie: I don't know how to explain it. Just figure…

Diancie looked over at Lillie.

Diancie: Why do you look so worried?

Lillie: In the future, you told me you only ever got turned into a human once. But this is the second time. If I hadn't been watching The Loud House, you wouldn't have wanted to come here, and you'd still be in your own body. I made a change to the past that I wasn't supposed to! We've gotta get you guys back to normal before it leads to any other changes.

Luna: You got that right. I've got a concert tonight, and my fans are gonna wanna see me, not some Pokémon they've never heard of.

Diancie: I'm being forced to go against what I believe in because you have bad taste in TV?!

Diancie got VERY ANGRY and tried to beat up Lillie, but she couldn't at all.

Diancie: Son of an Emolga! I'm weak now. Guitar player, you have my strength. Beat her up for me.

Luna: I have a name, you know.

Diancie: No, you have a name I don't know.

Lisa came back in with a Segway.

Lisa: Here, use this.

Diancie got on the Segway. Luna figured out how to float around.

Luna: I figured out how to do it. Sweet!

They all went over to the stairs.

Diancie: Wait. How am I gonna…

Lisa: Luan! We have a situation involving stairs. We need you.

Luan came over to the stairs.

Luan: Do you want me to lift up that thing while Luna's on it?

Lisa: Affirmative.

Luan: But I'm not that strong.

Luna: I am, apparently.

Luna lifted up the Segway with Diancie on it.

Lillie: Wow. I'm surprised you aren't embarrassed.

Diancie: I am phenomenally embarrassed. But I've got another problem right now that's a little bit bigger, wouldn't you say?

 **Later at The Plutonium Store**

Lisa: This should be enough plutonium for two uses of my invention.

Lisa switched Luna and Diancie back into their bodies.

Diancie: Freaking finally!

Diancie took Lisa's invention out of her hands.

Diancie: I know what I'm usin' this for!

Lisa pushed a button on the back of the invention.

The Invention: This device will self-destruct in 10 seconds.

The invention blew up, but the explosion was small enough that it only hit Diancie.

Diancie: ….You're gonna make another one, right?

Lisa: Negative. I've learned today that the world is not yet ready for body switching technology.

Diancie: ….I'm gonna go home and punch…what am I saying? I'm not a human anymore! I should be celebrating!

Diancie left.

Lillie: ….So…uhh…would it be cool if…

Lillie got too nervous to ask what she really wanted to ask.

Lillie: Do you guys want me to pay for the damage to your front door?

Luna: Nah, it's cool. We're rich.

Lillie: Yeah, I'd imagine popular reality show stars are.

Lillie left awkwardly.


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony, Lincoln, Clyde, and the Specials got back to the Specials' house.

Clyde: This has been the weirdest day of my life. And I mean that in a good way. I really hope this isn't a dream.

Anthony: Well, I've got some good news for you. Can you guess what it is?

Clyde: This isn't a dream?

Anthony: This is not a dream!

Clyde: Awesome! I'm gonna start coming here all the time.

Lincoln: I am not.

Clyde: How do we get here, Anthony?

Anthony: It's quite simple, actually. All you have to do is…

Lucy popper out of nowhere.

Lucy: Never return.

Lucy popping out scared Lincoln and Clyde, so they bumped each other's heads again.

Anthony: Great! Now when I take them home, they're definitely gonna think they were dreaming.

Luna: Can't you just wait until they wake up before you take them home?

Anthony: I don't have time to sit around waiting for them to stop being unconscious. I've got stuff to do. I have a jam-PACKED schedule and I am late for keeping up with it.

Anthony started dragging Lincoln and Clyde to the front door.

Anthony: It was nice meeting you all. Hope to see you again some time.

The Specials: *various ways of saying bye*

Anthony took Lincoln and Clyde to this universe's Reflection Cave. He took them through the portal back to Reflection Cave in the Y Universe. Then he just walked away, leaving them there while they were unconscious. After he left, they woke up.

Clyde: That was the best dream I've ever had.

Lincoln: That was the worst dream I've ever had.

Clyde: What did you dream?

Lincoln: That we were with Anthony in an alternate universe that had different versions of my…

Clyde: …sisters where they had each other's names and personalities?

Lincoln: ….How did you know?

Clyde: …Lincoln, I don't think that was a dream. I think it was…real!

Lincoln: …..Don't be silly. We probably just dreamt the same thing because we're such close friends.

Clyde: I don't think that's possible, Lincoln.

Lincoln: I'd sooner believe that than...

Clyde got up and reached his hand up to the crystal that goes to the universe they were just in. But his hand couldn't go through.

Clyde: …..I guess you were right.

On the other side of the portal, Lisa had put a stone in the way so Clyde's hand couldn't go through.

Lisa: They can't know. It's too soon.

Lana: Who are you talking to?


End file.
